Too Close
by xxMusicNinjaaxx
Summary: The Cervantes siblings are back in Mystic Falls just to visit the Salvatore brothers. But when Benjamin and Elena catch each others eyes,will it become a long term stay for the Cervantes sibling? AU. ElenaxOC. CarolinexOC T FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter. I made a few changes. My character doesn't have a brother. Seeing as only one person reviewed to make an OC and I am impatient, so I started it. Enjoy.**

**Lust, Blood, Fangs & More Blood/Chapter 1**

**Stefan-**

Another rabbit. I looked up, through the trees, I heard distant murmuring. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, grunting in discomfort.

"You still feed on rabbits!" The voices said in amused unison. They sounded very… familiar. I looked up and smiled.

"Benjamin and Alexa Cervantes!" I say excitedly. "What are you doing here?" I ask them.

"Visiting our best friend and we heard Lexi died too…" Benjamin said. I looked at Alexa. Alexa and Lexi were more inseparable than I was. In the 60's they were known as Lexa and Lexi: The Dixie Chicks. I laughed at the thought.

"We-we don't have a place to stay. Can we stay at yours?" Alexa asked. I nodded and we used our vampire speed to run back to the house.

"Damon!" I shouted through the house. He walked out with a whisky in his hand in shock. Well, sarcastic shock.

"Hey Alexa," He smiled. He turned towards Benjamin and his smile dropped instantly. "Benjamin."

"Damon." They rolled their eyes.

"Can we go meet your friends?" Alexa asked. I sighed.

"Why don't you come to school?" I asked, hands in my pockets. They looked at each other.

"Worth a shot," they said in unison. I hate when they do that.

…

We pulled up in Damon's car.

"Have a fun day at school, kids," He joked. We walked over to my locker.

"School annoys me," Alexa said. "Been to it at least 7 times now." She groaned.

"Hey Stefan," Elena and Caroline walk up to us. I see Caroline eye Benjamin **hungrily.**

"I'm Benjamin and this is my sister, Alexa," he speaks. Alexa smiles.

"Vampires, I presume?" Elena asked.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name. Elena, is it? Stefan's told me **all**about you." Benjamin said. He turns to Caroline.

"We should get going to English, Forbes." He joked. She blushed and gave him a toothy grin.

"Yeah sure, in the mean time I'll tell you how I turned." Caroline says while her arm is linked with Benjamin's.

"I don't like him." Elena crosses her arms.

"Not many girls do. Not at first, anyway. Come on, we have history with Mr Mouthful." Alexa said dragging her. It's true. Benjamin usually has the girls. Not when I'm around though.

**Caroline-**

Benjamin is so understanding and caring. He is also hot. And he has the weirdest but coolest shade of brown eyes you'll ever see.

"Caroline?" Benjamin snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to him.

"I asked if Stefan and Elena are dating." He said. Of course everything revolves around Elena. I broke my pen. Benjamin took out a pen and laid it on my paper. I looked down and turned to him. I shook my head. I feel my phone vibrate. It's Tyler.

'Party at my house, tell every1' I nudge Benjamin on the arm.

"Do you want to go to a party tonight? It's gonna be huge." I whisper to him. He smiles and nods. Awesome! I text everyone the details

**Alexa-**

Parties aren't really my thing because of 1864. Stupid Katherine. I look over my left and see Elena. I nod at her and she nods back.

"I dislike your brother." She said.

"That's nice." I reply.

"Does he compel girls or what?" She asked.

"He has never compelled a girl to like him. Never." I say truthfully. I leave to look at the new vampire couple.

"Car, what do you seriously see in my brother?" I laughed. She giggled and he sighed. I playfully punch him in the arm. Elena then walks up to us.

"Hey guys, have you seen Stefan?" she said. I shake my head.

"Nice hair, Kathy," Benjamin cocks his head. "Why are you here?"

"Why do you think?" she spat out. Ben wiped his face.

"You won't find it, now crawl back to your tomb." Caroline retorted. Katherine stepped forward and Caroline hid behind Ben. Katherine walks away.

"Find Stefan. And Elena."

…

"How did she get out?" Damon paced.

"Stop pacing." Ben says coldly with a whiskey in his hand.

"Stop pacing." Damon mocks. I think for a second. Why did she stab me in 1864?

"What about me?" I say. Everyone looks at me.

"Maybe, but why?" Damon says.

"What happened in 1864?" Elena asks.

*Flashback*

"Why are you doing this to me?" I cried out, my vision blurry. I was in a forest supposed to be meeting Stefan. She pulls away from me. Her eyes are darkened and her veins are popping out under them and blood dripping from her mouth. She threw me to the floor. Running in a speed so fast.

…

Next thing I know, I taste a liquid. It's bitter at first but I then start to like it. I hear a voice grunt in discomfort, trying to pull away. I open my eyes and see Stefan.

"Wha-" I started. Stefan then looks me in the eyes.

"You will not remember this." He said

"I will not remember this." I said in a dazed voice.

**3 days later…**

I walk to the lake, feeling annoyed at my father. I hear footsteps.

"Go away," I say. I turned around and saw a woman. My memories start flooding back

"You! You tried to kill me!" I said in shock. She walks up to me and stabs me in the heart.

"Tell Stefan, if I can't have him… no-one can. Not even you, Alexa."

*End*

"So, it's about me." Stefan says. Elena and I roll our eyes.

"It's always about you, Stefan" she grabs her bag. I nod at Ben, with a 'go after her' look.

"Want a ride home?" He asks her. Elena reluctantly nods. They walk of the door into the Ford Mustang.

**Elena-**

I shiver in the car. He turns the heating on.

"So what's your deal?" I asked him, He raises his eyebrow. "How do most girls like you when you make a bad impression? Do you compel them?" I finish. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I didn't compel Caroline." He said, staring at the road. I slump in my seat. After a few minutes, he pulls up to my house.

"See you tomorrow, 'Lena." He smiles.

"Do not call me that!" I grunt and slam the car door. Why is he so cute?

**A/N: Little Elena/Benjamin moment there. Caroline/Benjamin wont last for long because I have something planned for her. It's gon' be good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Writers' block but her I introduce one of the OC's. You can still add an OC if you want, and I will add it in a bit later. Oh and I still need a villain if anyone wants to be one. Anyway here is the chappie.**

**Lust, Blood, Fangs & More Blood/Chapter 2**

**Benjamin-**

"Hey babe." I kiss Caroline on the cheek. She yawns and smiles. I cuddle her on her bed.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" She looked up in my direction.

"Remember last night?" I nibbled on her ear. She giggled. She was then on all fours, kissing me. I then straddled her hips. I sped her over to the wall. She took over and dug her nails into my chest. She was a strong one. Already our clothes were ripped and discarded on the floor. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

><p>I played with Caroline's hair as she was laid on my chest.<p>

"That was better than last night." She grinned. She sat up. I looked down at her body.

"Stop it!" she giggled. I scoffed.

"It's not my fault you're sexy as hell in white lace." She jumped on top of me and started wrestling me.

"Go take a shower!" I laugh out. She gets up and pouts.

"Come with me?" She asks. I shake my head.

"I you do it by yourself, we'll go shopping or something" I tell her. She jets off into the bathroom. I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. She looked at me in shock

"Hey 'Lena" I greeted. She rolled her eyes and I stepped aside letting her in. She walked in, looking around.

"Caroline's having a shower." I tell her.

"So tell me about you and Stefan. He didn't mention that part." I said. I caught her glancing at my upper body. She looked away, blushing.

"Err… Not much to tell. It's an on and off thing." She told me. I nodded. I heard Caroline's bare feet approach us.

"Hey Elena, was there… Oh!" Caroline said. Elena nodded. "I completely forgot!" She said in her towel. They knew what they were talking about; I'm just staring at my girlfriend. She looked at me, giving me a 'stop' look.

"I was really looking forward to our picnic, Car." I said with a pouty face. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Another time, babe. This is really important." She said stroking my chest. I kissed her lightly. She went to get changed. I quickly put on my jeans and hoodie and headed to the Salvatore household.

"Wait! Ben?" Elena said. I turned to look her in the eyes.

"It's off right now… Me and Stefan." She smiled. I returned her smile. I sped out of Caroline's house.

**Damon-**

"Took you long enough," I said to Ben.

"I was with Caroline… She's-"He said.

"Annoying," I interrupted.

"No! She's just distracting," He stated. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, Katherine" He says.

"Nope, Katherine and Alexa." I tell him. "We just need to lure her back into her tomb. Klaus is our main priority… Oh yeah, and look who turned up yesterday. Selly McNabb!" I told him in sarcastic excitement. She punched me.

"It's Selena. Well to you anyway.

"Ah… Selena McNabb. Notorious, sexy, Mexican vampire." Ben said she smiled and hugged him. I scoffed.

"So who's this Klaus I hear about?" she says. I'm just scared she hasn't tried to kill me yet.

***Flashback***

_**1864, Mystic Falls**_

"Turn her." She said to me. Katherine and I were hunting. We found 2 young men and 1 girl.

"I-I can't." I said to her. She simply nodded. She turned to the crying 16 year old girl. Katherine asked her name. Selena, what a lovely name. Katherine stabbed her with her hand. I sped over to Selena to give her blood.

"That wasn't fair, Katherine… You'll be okay. Get up and forget about what happened." I compelled her. Selena started walking away. Katherine then sped over and snapped her neck, she's dead.

"Katherine!" I shouted. She grinned and ran off. I looked at Selena and then ran after Katherine.

***End***

"So how've you been?" Ben asked.

"I've been great." She said.

"So did you find blood?" I asked quietly. She turned to me.

"What does it look like?" She got up. "You left me for dead. Luckily, Stefan found me. You should be careful Damon. Your humanity is starting to show." She walked off. Ben looked at me and gave me a puppy dog face. I sped over to a chair, took off the leg and stabbed him with it. He grunts with pain.

"Ow! That hurt! I was… I was only kidding. Argh." He groaned.

I walked away with bourbon in my hand.

* * *

><p>"You know Elena drools over you? She talks to me every night." I said wiping my chin with the girl's sleeve. I look at Ben with his blood red eyes and pulsing veins.<p>

"Yeah, because you're a creeper. Don't you have a founders' party to go to or something?" He said throwing the girl away from him.

"Yes, but, Elena. She hates you but loves you. Anyway, we need to go. And we also need to be ready for Klaus in a few days." I said walking over to the Lockwood mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Close/Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, I am streaming away from the Originals. Ish. So I'm bringing in a new villain, Joel. He is the first person turned by an Original. So pretty important. Also a new OC made by Quory, 'Jake Castillo'. And a title change!**

**Elena-**

_Starships were meant to fly… Reach out! And touch the sky…_

6:45. I get out of bed feeling quite happy. And I had no idea why. I had this weird dream about Benjamin and this weird guy. It was good at first, not going into details, but then he turned into this evil guy and bit me. After the usual morning routine, I run downstairs and grab a plate of toast. As soon as I sit down, there's a knock on the door. I get up and open the door.

"Uh… Hey. Stefan couldn't make it, so I'm your ride to school." He sounded nervous. I'm sure that dream meant something! I finish the toast, mouth full and tied up hair.

"Okay, hold on," I muffled. He chuckled. I quickly ran upstairs to brush my hair, then ran back downstairs and grabbed my bag and jacket then walked out the door. "So where's Caroline?" I asked getting into the Mustang. He shook his head.

"She's with her mom," he started. I mentally fist pumped. "So how've you been?" Ben asked.

"Pretty good," I said staring at the window. I turned to Ben and saw him smirking. "Hey, did Damon say anything to you on Saturday night?" I asked. Why accuse Damon? Why not accuse Damon? Who else would tell people such secretive things?

"He may have mentioned something. I really like this song!" he said in a rush and turned up the radio. I scoff and turn it down.

"Hey! I was listening to that." He smiled.

"What did he say?" I shouted. He sighed and pulled up to the school parking lot. He turned to me.

"He told me that you liked me." Ben whispered. No way! Well… Yes, I admit I have a small crush on him… Okay I like him. He's a fucking dreamboat!

"Oh." I simply said. He looked at me.

"Well do you?" he asked me. I slightly nodded. He smiled at me. I blushed and grinned.

"But we can't. Caroline is crazy about you. I can't do that to her." I sighed.

"Then give me this." He said at he leaned in and kissed me. I held his face with a firm grip. I pulled away and kissed him again. We made out in his car. I put my hand up his shirt and we felt each others bodies. _Knock, knock_. We pulled away from each other.

"I'll, um, see y-you later." I got out of his car and straightened up. I waved goodbye to Alexa and walked inside the school.

**Benjamin-**

"Hmm. Really?" Alexa grabbed my bag from the car and tossed it to me.

"You're the one who told me to go for her!" I reminded her. She thought about it while we walked into the school. I saw Caroline with… No way! No fucking way! I ran over to her new friend.

"Jake? Jake Castillo? Hola! Como estas? Que ha pasado tanto tiempo!" I exclaimed. In Spanish.

"You know I don't actually speak Spanish?" he laughed. I gave him a manly hug. Jake was and old friend of mine and Damon. Dates back to 1902, his friend Dominic was murdered by a witch. Damon and I met him in America. Nevada, I think. I snapped out of my thoughts. Caroline laughs at a joke Jake told. Jake pushed me alond to the side lines.

"Is Caroline single?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head and pointed at me.

"Oh! Oh, damn. Alright. Sorry. I'll see you in English." He walked off. Caroline strutted over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey you!" She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips and held my hand. We started to walk.

"So how was the ride with your mom?" I asked. She scoffed the rolled her eyes. She put her head on my shoulder.

"It looked like she wanted to duck and roll out of the car. But she did talk to me so… Progress." She sighed. I kissed her head.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll be okay." I reassured her.

* * *

><p><strong>Selena-<strong>

I was stuck at home with Damon. He tried saying 'hey' but I ignored him. I went down to the basement and saw a cell. I peered inside and saw blood on the floor and smashed pieces of wood and glass. Some adventures must go on here. I walked back out and saw a big cooler. I opened it. Blood. I smiled. I grabbed a few. As soon as I touched the cooler lid, my smile dropped at an immense level.

"What do you want, Damon?" I gave a cold look with a swift head movement.

"I'm sorry." He said. I scoffed. Running up the stairs, I laughed.

"You said that before," I stopped abruptly. I sped over to him. Fangs out, blood red eyes and pumping veins. "You left me to die! You didn't even look back! To focused on that bitch Katherine," I cornered him. " I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd choose your best friend over someone who didn't even love you. She loved your fucking brother and played you like a harp! But it's fine. Just know this… I'll _never_ forgive you." I slammed the blood packs into his arms speeding out of there sobbing. I left him just standing there knowing he was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena-<strong>

"So in 1939, the Second World War started…" Alaric said. I just stared into space. Then I looked across my seat and saw Benjamin. He looked interested. He looked towards me and smiled. I gave an awkward smile. He then went on his phone. A few seconds later, my phone quietly vibrated.

[Meet me at my car at lunch. Got a surprise for you ;) – Benjamin]

I thought about it. Should I go? What does he want? Did he want to kiss me again? I nodded reluctantly…

Lunch period came round and I was leaning against Benjamin's Ford Mustang. It was blood red and had a jet black interior. I see him walk up to me.

"Hey do you wanna grab a bite to eat?" he asked. I nodded. We got into his car and drove to the Grill.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked. He looked down and smiled.

"Ever since I got here, I've been giving you the wrong impression, so I'm showing you the real me. I really like you, Elena." He told me. I blushed. Why is so sweet? He's an awesome guy…But Caroline! We continued to eat. After that it was only 12:45, so we went to the lake. I grabbed a few stones and skimmed them across the lake. I smiled to my self then looked at Ben. He nodded. I giggled.

"Not bad, Lena, not bad." He congratulated. He picked up a stone and threw it across.

"Oh!" I squealed. He took a bow and I clapped. "But it's not fair because your way stronger than I am, Vamps." I laughed.

"Vamps?" he asked in astonishment. I nodded while throwing another stone.

"Vampire plus 'Gramps' equals Vamps." I told him my calculation.

"Oh you are so gonna get it!" He ran over to me and tickled me. I laughed very hard. I looked toward the trees and saw a dark figure.

"Ben, there's someone there." I pointed out. He looked and shook his head. My head turned back to the trees across the lake and the fugre disappeared.

"Maybe we should go, we're gonna be late." He said. I nodded and thought about it. That could have been the guy from my dream! I have to talk to Bonnie about this. While we were driving back, I kept looking at Benjamin. Did I really like him? What if Stefan and I got back together? There was a tap on my arm. I look around and see that we are back at school. I smile at Benjamin.

"Well, thanks for lunch. I had a great time." I blushed.

"Me too. Im glad we sorted this out and if you need me, I'm-" I press my lips lightly against his then pulled away. "Here for you." He whispered. I couldn't take it anymore. I really did like him! We stared at each other lustfully. He lunged at me and I grabbed onto his shirt. I fought with his tongue; he put his hand up my shirt, caressing my body. I jumped up onto his lap and he held me by the waist. He bit my lip and I tasted blood. I pulled away and saw his eyes... Blood red. I widened my eyes and he cleared his throat. He put me down back on the passenger side.

"I should go. Im sorry." He croaked and got out of the car. I gasped for some air; contemplating what had just happened. I thought of Ben.

"Wait! It's… Okay." I sighed. He had already left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Close/Chapter 4**

Elena-

It's been a week since our... mishap. I haven't seen him since then. It's like he had run off and disappeared. I miss him. I won't lie, I miss the way her breathed down my neck and make my body tingle with excitement. The way when he looked at me, it always made me smile. And the way he'd _try_ and make me jealous. Though, I definitely miss the way he made me want him so bad... I got up from the bench getting ready to go home. As I walked, I suddenly felt my body hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" a male voice said. It was... German? "I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Joel by the way" he said and helped me up. I dusted myself off.

"I'm Elena. Nice to meet you"

* * *

><p>Benjamin-<p>

I can't face her ever again. She just cut her lip and I switched. I just had to get away. I headed to the forest for a week. To clear my mind and shit. The leaves then rustled.

"Hey. I heard you were up here. You alright?" Jake asked. I shook my head. He sat on a tree stump next to me.

"I kissed Elena. And I nearly bit her." I stated. He sighed and patted me on the back.

"Caroline and everyone miss you... Damon not so much." Jake sniggered. I shared a little chuckle. "Hey, let's go get a beer, what do ya say?" Jake got up and prepped himself.

"I'll race you!" I challenged. He laughed.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Elena-<p>

"So he's just some German guy?" Bonnie asked, intrigued in Elena's story. "Was he hot?" She giggled and sipped her ice tea. I saw Bonnie's face drop as she looked behind me.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Benjamin." She spoke out. There were a few feelings raging on inside my body. Excitement, fear, anger...abandonment. I started to get up to leave the Grill because I couldn't face him down. I was scared. I got up and looked him in the eyes from across the bar. He stared at me lost and lovingly. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed. I shook my head and left. As I stepped out, I bumped into a figure.

"We have to stop meeting like this" Joel laughed. I giggled and flipped my hair.

* * *

><p>Benjamin-<p>

_**7:37pm**_

"Please call me back when you get this. This is the 13th time I've called you, Elena!" I shouted across the phone. I waited for another 10 minutes. I couldn't take it. I knew something was wrong. I got in my car and drove to her house. Her door was open. I ran in and saw pictures and tables and loads of things knocked over. I ran upstairs, into Elena's bedroom and see her on the window ledge, hyperventilating with two holes in her neck. How could she have been so stupid? At least she's not dead... At least she's not fucking dead! I picked her up and sped out of the house and put her in the car. I heard her breathing. It was so very faint. I think about what to do for a while. She's not my problem anymore. I can't be with her. I'm with Caroline... Not with Elena. Caroline... Elena. But, Caroline! Elena's dying. Fuck! I bit myself and quickly fed her my blood. She's awake but weak still. She looked around with a terrified face.

"Ben! Oh my god! I'm so, so sorry... I didn't know her was a vampire... he was just so inviting and..." she started sobbing and she couldn't get her words out properly.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Please don't cry. You shouldn't be apologising. I should. It's my fault. I don't know what came over me." I said stroking her hair while she was in my arms. She played with my jacket buttons. We were in a silence for a while.

"Ben, can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Yeah..." I whispered back.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

"Well, obviously. Or I wouldn't have left you 13 messages and 21 texts, or come here to see if you were okay. Or kiss you..." I lingered on the last two words. She raised herself and looked me in the eyes and then stared at my lips. I looked at hers. They were pink and plump. She grabbed my head and crashed my lips against hers. Her lips tasted like chocolate. I kissed back and she straddled her legs on my lap. I moved my hands down to her waist and then her butt. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and our tongues were fighting. She had put the seat back so she was lying on top of me. Either of us didn't dare break the kiss as it was too intense and this moment was just right. But then obviously, I had to break it. I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she struggled to breath out. Her hair was all over the place.

"If we are really doing this... Then I need to break up with Caroline. It's not fair on her." I breathed. She got up and sat back down in the passenger seat. I put the seat back up.

"Yeah! Totally. I understand" She said. She looked at me and smiled. "But you really know how to kill the mood don't you?" she giggled.

"Ugh, shut up!" I playfully hit her. I pulled her in for a quick kiss. "Let me drop you off at the Salvatore house. You can't go back into yours. Then I'll go to Caroline's then we can pick back up where we left off. Sound good?" I shifted the car into gear.

"Yeah, sounds good" she smiled at me and turned on the radio.

**A/N: Sounds pretty mean. But I have a surprise in store ;) **

**ANYWAY! I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE FOREVER! YOU'LL HAVE TO FORGIVE ME FOR THAT. This chapter was pretty short so I'm going to try to make the next one long! Thank you guys for reading! Also I will try and update 4 Years soon enough!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Close/Chapter 5**

Benjamin-

I dropped Elena off at Damon and Stefan's. She'll be living there as it's way too dangerous for her to be living in that house. I pulled up to Caroline's and I heard blasting music. Huh, I guess she's having a party. But if she is, why wouldn't she invite us...? I jumped outta my car and walked into her house. No one's here, there's no cups or bottles anywhere to be seen.

"Caroline? You there, Care?" I said in a loud tone. I looked to my left and I heard faint moaning. No... She couldn't be... I walked to her room at a fast pace and I barged in.

"Caroline?! Jake?!" I shouted in anger. "You're cheating on me? What the fuck?" They both stared at me in shock.

"Ben... I-I-I don't know what to say. It j-just happened..." She choked out. She grabbed her underwear and put it on. I looked towards Jake.

"How could you do this? I thought we were friends! But now you sleep with my girlfriend? I think you should leave." I ranted. Caroline glared towards me.

"No! Whatever it-" Caroline was about to protest but I cut her off.

"Now!" I shouted and my facial features shifted. He nodded and sped out of Caroline's house. I looked toward Caroline.

"Well? Aren't you going to explain?" I leaned against her wall. She sighed and walked up to me with her hand on my chest.

"Really Ben, it just happened. We were talking about you and one thing led to another... We were in my house... we kinda started on the wall you're leaning against..." She gave a nervous chuckle. I sped behind her. She turned around.

"Hmm. Well I guess there's something you should know... Me and Elena kissed." I told her. Her facial expression turned from a sad, concern to an undoubtful anger.

"Elena?! You kissed Elena? I knew this would happen. Everyone always falls in love with Elena! Why would you do this? Why would you do this to me?" She cried and hit me repeatedly. "I love you and you spit it right back in my face!"

"Don't forget the fact that you cheated on me too! You know what? Forget this! I guess we're done." I shouted.

"Yeah! I guess we are! Get out! I never wanna see you again!" She shouted back in my face. "And I guess you take your stuff back now! Here's your stupid Ed Sheeran CD, your stupid sweater, your stupid teddy bear, your stupid hat and your stupid hoodie!" She threw all the stuff at me and I didn't budge. I took it all and walked out of the house. I dumped it all in the back seat of my car and I drove to the Salvatore house.

...

"Hey, you. How did it go?" Elena asked. I dropped all the stuff in front of her.

"To be honest, I don't really wanna talk about it." I sat down on her bed and she sat behind me and held me. She kissed my face and my neck.

"Come on... tell me all about it" she said quietly. I quietly chuckled at her attempt to seduce me.

"Well I went there, and she was fucking with Jake." I grabbed her hand.

"Jake? Your Jake?" She asked with concern. I nodded.

"And then she just threw all my stuff back at me!" I got up. Elena kneeled on the bed and turn her head to the side.

"Well I'm going to get the most shit for it. I have to face her tomorrow." She pouted. I gave a nervous laugh. She got up and shook her head. She grabbed my shirt.

"Now...where were we?" She seductively whispered in my ear. I kissed her on the neck and her cheek.

"I don't know Elena, tonight's been pretty hard for me" I said. She dragged me to the bed. She looked at me.

"Hmm okay, I guess we should get some sleep. Because I know tomorrow morning... huh, well let's just wait" She winked at me and I laughed while flopping on the bed. What a joker!

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sunlight hitting me in the face. I became familiar with my surroundings then I turned around. I saw Elena. Fully. Naked. I kept looking up and down at her body.<p>

"Well, what do you think? You like?" She giggled. I opened my mouth a little. Elena's body was beautiful. And she was so, so sexy. I got out of bed and walked up to her.

"I don't like... I love. You're so fucking sexy. Say the words and I'll do it" I held her waist. She giggled and took my top off. She tip-toed and whispered in my ear.

"Fuck me."

I picked her up and tossed her on the bed. I started to kiss her neck until I got to her stomach. She moaned and I did my work on her. I felt a bit of pain as she practically stabbed my back with her nails. This has been long overdue...

Selena-

I was sat on my bed when I heard intense moaning. I wonder the hell's going on. I looked at my ring and stroked it. God, I miss my family. The closest thing I have to family now is Stefan and Benjamin. Of course being a blood sucking freak of nature changes the way your family looks at you, and you get banished from your own home. The door knocked.

"Come in!" I shouted. Ben popped his head through the door.

"Hey Selly! You didn't happen to hear all that did you?" He asked nervously and I nodded nervously. He chuckled.

"Sorry about that... Hey, what's wrong? You look sad." He came in and sat on the bed. I nodded my head.

"It's just I'm realising how much you and Stefan mean to me. Stefan took me in when I turned and you helped me and I feel like I really need to return the favour! My family were scared of what I'd do to them, but I could never hurt them." I teared up.

"Hey, don't. You don't owe us anything. We helped you out of our own will. We'll always be there with you and for you, Selena. I'm really glad you came back to Mystic Falls." I pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks, brother." We smiled at each other. "Please go take a shower though, you stink." I held my nose, he threw a pillow at me.

"Guess I better get back in there" he ran out of the room. What a dog!

Elena-

"If I'm honest with you... that was... probably... the best sex ever." I breathed heavily. He held me and kissed my neck and I moaned. He's so good

"Mmm, I think I better head out now" I got up and went straight to the shower. I giggled as he followed me. "What? You wanna join me?" I said and he shook his head and went back to bed. "Please? Please join me?" I pleaded.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get out. Now go shower... you stink" He laughed. I gasped.

"Meanie."


End file.
